1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to improved methods of and apparatus for illuminating moving as well as stationary objects, such as parcels, during image formation and detection operations, and also to improved methods of and apparatus and instruments for acquiring and analyzing information about the physical attributes of such objects using such improved methods of object illumination, and digital image analysis.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
The use of image-based bar code symbol readers and scanners is well known in the field of auto-identification. Examples of image-based bar code symbol reading/scanning systems include, for example, handxe2x80x94hand scanners, point-of-sale (POS) scanners, and industrial-type conveyor scanning systems.
Presently, most commercial image-based bar code symbol readers are constructed using charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensing/detecting technology. Unlike laser-based scanning technology, CCD imaging technology has particular illumination requirements which differ from application to application.
Most prior art CCD-based image scanners, employed in conveyor-type package identification systems, require high-pressure sodium, metal halide or halogen lamps and large, heavy and expensive parabolic or elliptical reflectors to produce sufficient light intensities to illuminate the large depth of field scanning fields supported by such industrial scanning systems. Even when the light from such lamps is collimated or focused using such reflectors, light strikes the target object other than where the imaging optics of the CCD-based camera are viewing. Since only a small fraction of the lamps output power is used to illuminate the CCD camera""s field of view, the total output power of the lamps must be very high to obtain the illumination levels required along the field of view of the CCD camera The balance of the output illumination power is simply wasted in the form of heat.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,756 to Quan et al disclose a prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanner using a laser source and Scheimpflug optics for focusing a planar laser illumination beam reflected off a bar code symbol onto a 2-D CCD image detector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,856 to Schaham discloses a CCD-based hand-held image scanner which uses a LED and a cylindrical lens to produce a planar beam of LED-based illumination for illuminating a bar code symbol on an object, and cylindrical optics mounted in front a linear CCD image detector for projecting a narrow a field of view about the planar beam of illumination, thereby enabling collection and focusing of light reflected off the bar code symbol onto the linear CCD image detector.
Also, in U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/190,273 entitled xe2x80x9cCoplanar Cameraxe2x80x9d filed Mar. 17, 2000, by Chaleff et al., and published by WIPO on Sep. 27, 2001 as part of WIPO Publication No. WO 01/72028 A1, both being incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a CCD camera system which uses an array of LEDs and a single apertured Fresnel-type cylindrical lens element to produce a planar beam of illumination for illuminating a bar code symbol on an object, and a linear CCD image detector mounted behind the apertured Fresnel-type cylindrical lens element so as to provide the linear CCD image detector with a field of view that is arranged with the planar extent of planar beam of LED-based illumination.
However, most prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners use an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to flood the field of view of the imaging optics in such scanning systems. A large percentage of the output illumination from these LED sources is dispersed to regions other than the field of view of the scanning system. Consequently, only a small percentage of the illumination is actually collected by the imaging optics of the system, Examples of prior art CCD hand-held image scanners employing LED illumination arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,528, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,777,314, 5,756,981, 5,627,358, 5,484,994, 5,786,582, and 6,123,261 to Roustaei, each assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc. and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In such prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners, an array of LEDs are mounted in a scanning head in front of a CCD-based image sensor that is provided with a cylindrical lens assembly. The LEDs are arranged at an angular orientation relative to a central axis passing through the scanning head so that a fan of light is emitted through the light transmission aperture thereof that expands with increasing distance away from the LEDs. The intended purpose of this LED illumination arrangement is to increase the xe2x80x9cangular distancexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdepth of fieldxe2x80x9d of CCD-based bar code symbol readers. However, even with such improvements in LED illumination techniques, the working distance of such hand-held CCD scanners can only be extended by using more LEDs within the scanning head of such scanners to produce greater illumination output therefrom, thereby increasing the cost, size and weight of such scanning devices.
Similarly, prior art xe2x80x9chold-underxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chands-free presentationxe2x80x9d type CCD-based image scanners suffer from shortcomings and drawbacks similar to those associated with prior art CCD-based hand-held image scanners.
Recently, there have been some technological advances made involving the use of laser illumination techniques in CCD-based image capture systems to avoid the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with using sodium-vapor illumination equipment, discussed above. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,506 (assigned to Galore Scantec Ltd.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of a cylindrical lens to generate from a single visible laser diode (VLD) a narrow focused line of laser light which fans out an angle sufficient to fully illuminate a code pattern at a working distance. As disclosed, mirrors can be used to fold the laser illumination beam towards the code pattern to be illuminated in the working range of the system. Also, a horizontal linear lens array consisting of lenses is mounted before a linear CCD image array, to receive diffused reflected laser light from the code symbol surface. Each single lens in the linear lens array forms its own image of the code line illuminated by the laser illumination beam. Also, subaperture diaphragms are required in the CCD array plane to (i) differentiate image fields, (ii) prevent diffused reflected laser light from passing through a lens and striking the image fields of neighboring lenses, and (iii) generate partially-overlapping fields of view from each of the neighboring elements in the lens array. However, while avoiding the use of external sodium vapor illumination equipment, this prior art laser-illuminated CCD-based image capture system suffers from several significant shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, it requires very complex image forming optics which makes this system design difficult and expensive to manufacture, and imposes a number of undesirable constraints which are very difficult to satisfy when constructing an auto-focus/auto-zoom image acquisition and analysis system for use in demanding applications.
When detecting images of target objects illuminated by a coherent illumination source (e.g. a VLD), xe2x80x9cspecklexe2x80x9d (i.e. substrate or paper) noise is typically modulated onto the laser illumination beam during reflection/scattering, and ultimately speckle-noise patterns are produced at the CCD image detection array, severely reducing the signal-to-noise (SNR) ratio of the CCD camera system. In general, speckle-noise patterns are generated whenever the phase of the optical field is randomly modulated. The prior art system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,506 fails to provide any way of, or means for reducing speckle-noise patterns produced at its CCD image detector thereof, by its coherent laser illumination source.
The problem of speckle-noise patterns in laser scanning systems is mathematically analyzed in the twenty-five (25) slide show entitled xe2x80x9cSpeckle Noise and Laser Scanning Systemsxe2x80x9d by Sasa Kresic-Juric, Emanuel Marom and Leonard Bergstein, of Symbol Technologies, Holtsville, N.Y., published at http://www.ima.umn.edu/industrial/99-2000/kresic/sld001.htm, and incorporated herein by reference. Notably, Slide 11/25 of this WWW publication summaries two generally well known methods of reducing speckle-noise by superimposing statistically independent (time-varying) speckle-noise patterns: (1) using multiple laser beams to illuminate different regions of the speckle-noise scattering plane (i.e. object); or (2) using multiple laser beams with different wavelengths to illuminate the scattering plane. Also, the celebrated textbook by J. C. Dainty, et al, entitled xe2x80x9cLaser Speckle and Related Phenomenaxe2x80x9d (Second edition), published by Springer-Verlag, 1994, incorporated herein by reference, describes a collection of techniques which have been developed by others over the years in effort to reduce speckle-noise patterns in diverse application environments.
However, the prior art generally fails to disclose, teach or suggest how such prior art speckle-reduction techniques might be successfully practiced in laser illuminated CCD-based camera systems.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved method of and apparatus for illuminating the surface of objects during image formation and detection operations, and also an improved method of and apparatus for producing digital images using such improved methods object illumination, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art illumination, imaging and scanning systems and related methodologies.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects during image formation and detection operations and also improved methods of and systems for producing digital images using such improved methods object illumination, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for illuminating the surface of objects using a linear array of laser light emitting devices configured together to produce a substantially planar beam of laser illumination which extends in substantially the same plane as the field of view of the linear array of electronic image detection cells of the system, along at least a portion of its optical path within its working distance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for producing digital images of objects using a visible laser diode array for producing a planar laser illumination beam for illuminating the surfaces of such objects, and also an electronic image detection array for detecting laser light reflected off the illuminated objects during illumination and imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for illuminating the surfaces of object to be imaged, using an array of planar laser illumination modules which employ VLDs that are smaller, and cheaper, run cooler, draw less power, have longer lifetimes, and require simpler optics (i.e. because the spectral bandwidths of VLDs are very small compared to the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved method of and system for illuminating the surfaces of objects to be imaged, wherein the VLD concentrates all of its output power into a thin laser beam illumination plane which spatially coincides exactly with the field of view of the imaging optics of the system, so very little light energy is wasted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system, wherein the working distance of the system can be easily extended by simply changing the beam focusing and imaging optics, and without increasing the output power of the visible laser diode (VLD) sources employed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein each planar laser illumination beam is focused so that the minimum width thereof (e.g. 0.6 mm along its non-spreading direction) occurs at a point or plane which is the farthest object distance at which the system is designed to capture images.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein a fixed focal length imaging subsystem is employed, and the laser beam focusing technique of the present invention helps compensate for decreases in the power density of the incident planar illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam increases for increasing distances away from the imaging subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein a variable focal length (i.e. zoom) imaging subsystem is employed, and the laser beam focusing technique of the present invention helps compensate for (i) decreases in the power density of the incident illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam (i.e. beamwidth) along the direction of the beam""s planar extent increases for increasing distances away from the imaging subsystem, and (ii) any 1/r2 type losses that would typically occur when using the planar laser illumination beam of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein scanned objects need only be illuminated along a single plane which is coplanar with a planar section of the field of view of the image formation and detection module being used in the PLIIM system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein low-power, light-weight, high-response, ultra-compact, high-efficiency solid-state illumination producing devices, such as visible laser diodes (VLDs), are used to selectively illuminate ultra-narrow sections of a target object during image formation and detection operations, in contrast with high-power, low-response, heavy-weight, bulky, low-efficiency lighting equipment (e.g. sodium vapor lights) required by prior art illumination and image detection systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the planar laser illumination technique enables modulation of the spatial and/or temporal intensity of the transmitted planar laser illumination beam, and use of simple (i.e. substantially monochromatic) lens designs for substantially monochromatic optical illumination and image formation and detection operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein special measures are undertaken to ensure that (i) a minimum safe distance is maintained between the VLDs in each PLIM and the user""s eyes using a light shield, and (ii) the planar laser illumination beam is prevented from directly scattering into the FOV of the image formation and detection module within the system housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the planar laser illumination beam and the field of view of the image formation and detection module do not overlap on any optical surface within the PLIIM system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the planar laser illumination beams are permitted to spatially overlap with the FOV of the imaging lens of the PLIIM only outside of the system housing, measured at a particular point beyond the light transmission window, through which the FOV is projected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination (PLIM) system for use in illuminating objects being imaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the monochromatic imaging module is realized as an array of electronic image detection cells (e.g. CCD).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the planar laser illumination arrays (PLIAs) and the image formation and detection (IFD) module (i.e. camera module) are mounted in strict optical alignment on an optical bench such that there is substantially no relative motion, caused by vibration or temperature changes, is permitted between the imaging lens within the IFD module and the VLD/cylindrical lens assemblies within the PLIAs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the imaging module is realized as a photographic image recording module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein the imaging module is realized as an array of electronic image detection cells (e.g. CCD) having short integration time settings for performing high-speed image capture operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein a pair of planar laser illumination arrays are mounted about an image formation and detection module having a field of view, so as to produce a substantially planar laser illumination beam which is coplanar with the field of view during object illumination and imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, wherein an image formation and detection module projects a field of view through a first light transmission aperture formed in the system housing, and a pair of planar laser illumination arrays project a pair of planar laser illumination beams through second set of light transmission apertures which are optically isolated from the first light transmission aperture to prevent laser beam scattering within the housing of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging system, the principle of Gaussian summation of light intensity distributions is employed to produce a planar laser illumination beam having a power density across the width the beam which is substantially the same for both far and near fields of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for producing digital images of objects using planar laser illumination beams and electronic image detection arrays.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for producing a planar laser illumination beam to illuminate the surface of objects and electronically detecting light reflected off the illuminated objects during planar laser beam illumination operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held laser illuminated image detection and processing device for use in reading bar code symbols and other character strings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and system for producing images of objects by focusing a planar laser illumination beam within the field of view of an imaging lens so that the minimum width thereof along its non-spreading direction occurs at the farthest object distance of the imaging lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) for use in electronic imaging systems, and methods of designing and manufacturing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Planar Laser Illumination Module (PLIM) for producing substantially planar laser beams (PLIBs) using a linear diverging lens having the appearance of a prism with a relatively sharp radius at the apex, capable of expanding a laser beam in only one direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination module (PLIM) comprising an optical arrangement employs a convex reflector or a concave lens to spread a laser beam radially and also a cylindrical-concave reflector to converge the beam linearly to project a laser line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination module (PLIM) comprising a visible laser diode (VLD), a pair of small cylindrical (i.e. PCX and PCV) lenses mounted within a lens barrel of compact construction, permitting independent adjustment of the lenses along both translational and rotational directions, thereby enabling the generation of a substantially planar laser beam therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axis VLD mounting assembly embodied within planar laser illumination array (PLIA) to achieve a desired degree of uniformity in the power density along the PLIB generated from said PLIA.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axial VLD mounting assembly within a PLIM so that (1) the PLIM can be adjustably tilted about the optical axis of its VLD, by at least a few degrees measured from the horizontal reference plane as shown in FIG. 1B4, and so that (2) each VLD block can be adjustably pitched forward for alignment with other VLD beams.
Another object of the present invention is to provide planar laser illumination arrays (PLIAs) for use in electronic imaging systems, and methods of designing and manufacturing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary object attribute (i.e. feature) acquisition and analysis system completely contained within in a single housing of compact lightweight construction (e.g. less than 40 pounds).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, which is capable of (1) acquiring and analyzing in real-time the physical attributes of objects such as, for example, (i) the surface reflectivity characteristics of objects, (ii) geometrical characteristics of objects, including shape measurement, (iii) the motion (i.e. trajectory) and velocity of objects, as well as (iv) bar code symbol, textual, and other information-bearing structures disposed thereon, and (2) generating information structures representative thereof for use in diverse applications including, for example, object identification, tracking, and/or transportation/routing operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, wherein a multi-wavelength (i.e. color-sensitive) Laser Doppler Imaging and Profiling (LDIP) subsystem is provided for acquiring and analyzing (in real-time) the physical attributes of objects such as, for example, (i) the surface reflectivity characteristics of objects, (ii) geometrical characteristics of objects, including shape measurement, and (iii) the motion (i.e. trajectory) and velocity of objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, wherein an image formation and detection (i.e. camera) subsystem is provided having (i) a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) subsystem, (ii) intelligent auto-focus/auto-zoom imaging optics, and (iii) a high-speed electronic image detection array with height/velocity-driven photo-integration time control to ensure the capture of images having constant image resolution (i.e. constant dpi) independent of package height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, wherein an advanced image-based bar code symbol decoder is provided for reading 1-D and 2-D bar code symbol labels on objects, and an advanced optical character recognition (OCR) processor is provided for reading textual information, such as alphanumeric character strings, representative within digital images that have been captured and lifted from the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system for use in the high-speed parcel, postal and material handling industries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, which is capable of being used to identify, track and route packages, as well as identify individuals for security and personnel control applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system which enables bar code symbol reading of linear and two-dimensional bar codes, OCR-compatible image lifting, dimensioning, singulation, object (e.g. package) position and velocity measurement, and label-to-parcel tracking from a single overhead-mounted housing measuring less than or equal to 20 inches in width, 20 inches in length, and 8 inches in height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system which employs a built-in source for producing a planar laser illumination beam that is coplanar with the field of view (FOV) of the imaging optics used to form images on an electronic image detection array, thereby eliminating the need for large, complex, high-power power consuming sodium vapor lighting equipment used in conjunction with most industrial CCD cameras.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, wherein the all-in-one (i.e. unitary) construction simplifies installation, connectivity, and reliability for customers as it utilizes a single input cable for supplying input (AC) power and a single output cable for outputting digital data to host systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, wherein such systems can be configured to construct multi-sided tunnel-type imaging systems, used in airline baggage-handling systems, as well as in postal and parcel identification, dimensioning and sortation systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system, for use in (i) automatic checkout solutions installed within retail shopping environments (e.g. supermarkets), (ii) security and people analysis applications, (iii) object and/or material identification and inspection systems, as well as (iv) diverse portable, in-counter and fixed applications in virtual any industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary object attribute acquisition and analysis system in the form of a high-speed object identification and attribute acquisition system, wherein the PLIIM subsystem projects a field of view through a first light transmission aperture formed in the system housing, and a pair of planar laser illumination beams through second and third light transmission apertures which are optically isolated from the first light transmission aperture to prevent laser beam scattering within the housing of the system, and the LDIP subsystem projects a pair of laser beams at different angles through a fourth light transmission aperture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fully automated unitary-type package identification and measuring system contained within a single housing or enclosure, wherein a PLIIM-based scanning subsystem is used to read bar codes on packages passing below or near the system, while a package dimensioning subsystem is used to capture information about attributes (i.e. features) about the package prior to being identified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an automated package identification and measuring system, wherein Laser Detecting And Ranging (LADAR) based scanning methods are used to capture two-dimensional range data maps of the space above a conveyor belt structure, and two-dimensional image contour tracing techniques and corner point reduction techniques are used to extract package dimension data therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unitary system, wherein the package velocity is automatically computed using package range data collected by a pair of amplitude-modulated (AM) laser beams projected at different angular projections over the conveyor belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system in which the lasers beams having multiple wavelengths are used to sense packages having a wide range of reflectivity characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved image-based hand-held scanners, body-wearable scanners, presentation-type scanners, and hold-under scanners which embody the PLIIM subsystem of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system which employs high-resolution wavefront control methods and devices to reduce the power of speckle-noise patterns within digital images acquired by the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based system, in which planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) rich in spectral-harmonic components on the time-frequency domain are optically generated using principles based on wavefront spatio-temporal dynamics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based system, in which planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) rich in spectral-harmonic components on the time-frequency domain are optically generated using principles based on wavefront non-linear dynamics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based system, in which planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) rich in spectral-harmonic components on the spatial-frequency domain are optically generated using principles based on wavefront spatio-temporal dynamics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based system, in which planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) rich in spectral-harmonic components on the spatial-frequency domain are optically generated using principles based on wavefront non-linear dynamics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based system, in which planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) rich in spectral-harmonic components are optically generated using diverse electro-optical devices including, for example, micro-electro-mechanical devices (MEMs) (e.g. deformable micro-mirrors), optically-addressed liquid crystal (LC) light valves, liquid crystal (LC) phase modulators, micro-oscillating reflectors (e.g. mirrors or spectrally-tuned polarizing reflective CLC film material), micro-oscillating refractive-type phase modulators, micro-oscillating diffractive-type micro-oscillators, as well as rotating phase modulation discs, bands, rings and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system and method which employs a planar laser illumination array (PLIA) and electronic image detection array which cooperate to effectively reduce the speckle-noise pattern observed at the image detection array of the PLIIM system by reducing or destroying either (i) the spatial and/or temporal coherence of the planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) produced by the PLIAs within the PLIIM system, or (ii) the spatial and/or temporal coherence of the planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) that are reflected/scattered off the target and received by the image formation and detection (IFD) subsystem within the PLIIM system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a first generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the spatial-coherence of the planar laser illumination beam before it illuminates the target object by applying spatial phase modulation techniques during the transmission of the PLIB towards the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, based on the principle of spatially phase modulating the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a spatially coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and possibly spatially averaged over the photo-integration time period and the RMS power of observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the method involves modulating the spatial phase of the composite-type xe2x80x9ctransmittedxe2x80x9d planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating an object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a spatially coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array in the IFD subsystem, thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein (i) the spatial phase of the transmitted PLIB is modulated along the planar extent thereof according to a spatial phase modulation function (SPMF) so as to modulate the phase along the wavefront of the PLIB and produce numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to occur at the image detection array of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array thereof, and also (ii) the numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced at the image detection array are temporally and/or spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period thereof, thereby reducing the speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the spatial phase modulation techniques that can be used to carry out the method include, for example: mechanisms for moving the relative position/motion of a cylindrical lens array and laser diode array, including reciprocating a pair of rectilinear cylindrical lens arrays relative to each other, as well as rotating a cylindrical lens array ring structure about each PLIM employed in the PLIIM-based system; rotating phase modulation discs having multiple sectors with different refractive indices to effect different degrees of phase delay along the wavefront of the PLIB transmitted (along different optical paths) towards the object to be illuminated; acousto-optical Bragg-type cells for enabling beam steering using ultrasonic waves; ultrasonically-driven deformable mirror structures; a LCD-type spatial phase modulation panel; and other spatial phase modulation devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) is spatially phase modulated along the planar extent thereof according to a (random or periodic) spatial phase modulation function (SPMF) prior to illumination of the target object with the PLIB, so as to modulate the phase along the wavefront of the PLIB and produce numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise pattern at the image detection array, and temporally and spatially average these speckle-noise patterns at the image detection array during the photo-integration time period thereof to reduce the RMS power of observable speckle-pattern noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the spatial phase modulation techniques that can be used to carry out the first generalized method of despeckling include, for example: mechanisms for moving the relative position/motion of a cylindrical lens array and laser diode array, including reciprocating a pair of rectilinear cylindrical lens arrays relative to each other, as well as rotating a cylindrical lens array ring structure about each PLIM employed in the PLIIM-based system; rotating phase modulation discs having multiple sectors with different refractive indices to effect different degrees of phase delay along the wavefront of the PLIB transmitted (along different optical paths) towards the object to be illuminated; acousto-optical Bragg-type cells for enabling beam steering using ultrasonic waves; ultrasonically-driven deformable mirror structures; a LCD-type spatial phase modulation panel; and other spatial phase modulation devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein a pair of refractive, cylindrical lens arrays are micro-oscillated relative to each other in order to spatial phase modulate the planar laser illumination beam prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein a pair of light diffractive (e.g. holographic) cylindrical lens arrays are micro-oscillated relative to each other in order to spatial phase modulate the planar laser illumination beam prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein a pair of reflective elements are micro-oscillated relative to a stationary refractive cylindrical lens array in order to spatial phase modulate a planar laser illumination beam prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using an acoustic-optic modulator in order to spatial phase modulate the PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a piezo-electric driven deformable mirror structure in order to spatial phase modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a refractive-type phase-modulation disc in order to spatial phase modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a phase-only type LCD-based phase modulation panel in order to spatial phase modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a refractive-type cylindrical lens array ring structure in order to spatial phase modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a diffractive-type cylindrical lens array ring structure in order to spatial intensity modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a reflective-type phase modulation disc structure in order to spatial phase modulate said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein a planar laser illumination (PLIB) is micro-oscillated using a rotating polygon lens structure which spatial phase modulates said PLIB prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a second generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the temporal coherence of the planar laser illumination beam before it illuminates the target object by applying temporal intensity modulation techniques during the transmission of the PLIB towards the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, based on the principle of temporal intensity modulating the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a spatially coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and possibly spatially averaged over the photo-integration time period and the RMS power of observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the method involves modulating the temporal intensity of the composite-type xe2x80x9ctransmittedxe2x80x9d planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating an object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporally coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array in the IFD subsystem, thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) is temporal intensity modulated prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporally coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise patterns reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, based on temporal intensity modulating the transmitted PLIB prior to illuminating an object therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporally coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are produced at the image detection array in the IFD subsystem over the photo-integration time period thereof, and the numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns are temporally and/or spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period, thereby reducing the RMS power of speckle-noise pattern observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein (i) the transmitted PLIB is temporal-intensity modulated according to a temporal intensity modulation (e.g. windowing) function (TIMF) causing the phase along the wavefront of the transmitted PLIB to be modulated and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced at image detection array of the IFD Subsystem, and (ii) the numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced at the image detection array are temporally and/or spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period thereof, thereby reducing the RMS power of RMS speckle-noise patterns observed (i.e. detected) at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein temporal intensity modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the method include, for example: visible mode-locked laser diodes (MLLDs) employed in the planar laser illumination array; electro-optical temporal intensity modulation panels (i.e. shutters) disposed along the optical path of the transmitted PLIB; and other temporal intensity modulation devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein temporal intensity modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the first generalized method include, for example: mode-locked laser diodes (MLLDs) employed in a planar laser illumination array; electrically-passive optically-reflective cavities affixed external to the VLD of a planar laser illumination module (PLIM; electro-optical temporal intensity modulators disposed along the optical path of a composite planar laser illumination beam; laser beam frequency-hopping devices; internal and external type laser beam frequency modulation (FM) devices; and internal and external laser beam amplitude modulation (AM) devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal intensity modulated prior to target object illumination employing high-speed beam gating/shutter principles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal intensity modulated prior to target object illumination employing visible mode-locked laser diodes (MLLDs).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal intensity modulated prior to target object illumination employing current-modulated visible laser diodes (VLDs) operated in accordance with temporal intensity modulation functions (TIMFS) which exhibit a spectral harmonic constitution that results in a substantial reduction in the RMS power of speckle-pattern noise observed at the image detection array of PLIIM-based systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a third generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the temporal-coherence of the planar laser illumination beam before it illuminates the target object by applying temporal phase modulation techniques during the transmission of the PLIB towards the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, based on the principle of temporal phase modulating the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporal coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and possibly spatially averaged over the photo-integration time period and the RMS power of observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the method involves modulating the temporal phase of the composite-type xe2x80x9ctransmittedxe2x80x9d planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating an object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporal coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array in the IFD subsystem, thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein temporal phase modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the third generalized method include, for example: an optically-reflective cavity (i.e. etalon device) affixed to external portion of each VLD; a phase-only LCD temporal intensity modulation panel; and fiber optical arrays.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal phase modulated prior to target object illumination employing photon trapping, delaying and releasing principles within an optically reflective cavity (i.e. etalon) externally affixed to each visible laser diode within the planar laser illumination array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination (PLIB) is temporal phase modulated using a phase-only type LCD-based phase modulation panel prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) is temporal phase modulated using a high-density fiber-optic array prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fourth generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the temporal coherence of the planar laser illumination beam before it illuminates the target object by applying temporal frequency modulation techniques during the transmission of the PLIB towards the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, based on the principle of temporal frequency modulating the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a spatially coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and possibly spatially averaged over the photo-integration time period and the RMS power of observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the method involves modulating the temporal frequency of the composite-type xe2x80x9ctransmittedxe2x80x9d planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to illuminating an object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a temporally coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array in the IFD subsystem, thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein techniques which can be used to carry out the third generalized method include, for example: junction-current control techniques for periodically inducing VLDs into a mode of frequency hopping, using thermal feedback; and multi-mode visible laser diodes (VLDs) operated just above their lasing threshold.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal frequency modulated prior to target object illumination employing drive-current modulated visible laser diodes (VLDs) into modes of frequency hopping and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the planar laser illumination beam is temporal frequency modulated prior to target object illumination employing multi-mode visible laser diodes (VLDs) operated just above their lasing threshold.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the spatial intensity modulation techniques that can be used to carry out the method include, for example: mechanisms for moving the relative position/motion of a spatial intensity modulation array (e.g. screen) relative to a cylindrical lens array and/or a laser diode array, including reciprocating a pair of rectilinear spatial intensity modulation arrays relative to each other, as well as rotating a spatial intensity modulation array ring structure about each PLIM employed in the PLIIM-based system; a rotating spatial intensity modulation disc; and other spatial intensity modulation devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fifth generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the spatial-coherence of the planar laser illumination beam before it illuminates the target object by applying spatial intensity modulation techniques during the transmission of the PLIB towards the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the wavefront of the transmitted planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) is spatially intensity modulated prior to illuminating a target object (e.g. package) therewith so that the object is illuminated with a spatially coherent-reduced planar laser beam and, as a result, numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns are produced and detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these speckle-noise patterns to be temporally averaged and possibly spatially averaged over the photo-integration time period and the RMS power of observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein spatial intensity modulation techniques can be used to carry out the fifth generalized method including, for example: a pair of comb-like spatial filter arrays reciprocated relative to each other at a high-speeds; rotating spatial filtering discs having multiple sectors with transmission apertures of varying dimensions and different light transmittivity to spatial intensity modulate the transmitted PLIB along its wavefront; a high-speed LCD-type spatial intensity modulation panel; and other spatial intensity modulation devices capable of modulating the spatial intensity along the planar extent of the PLIB wavefront.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein a pair of spatial intensity modulation (SIM) panels are micro-oscillated with respect to the cylindrical lens array so as to spatial-intensity modulate the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) prior to target object illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sixth generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the spatial-coherence of the planar laser illumination beam after it illuminates the target by applying spatial intensity modulation techniques during the detection of the reflected/scattered PLIB.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein the method is based on spatial intensity modulating the composite-type xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d PLIB produced by the composite PLIB illuminating and reflecting and scattering off an object so that the return PLIB detected by the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem) constitutes a spatially coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns are detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be temporally and spatially-averaged and the RMS power of the observed speckle-noise patterns reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein (i) the return PLIB produced by the transmitted PLIB illuminating and reflecting/scattering off an object is spatial-intensity modulated (along the dimensions of the image detection elements) according to a spatial-intensity modulation function (SIMF) so as to modulate the phase along the wavefront of the composite return PLIB and produce numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the image detection array in the IFD Subsystem, and also (ii) temporally and spatially average the numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced at the image detection array during the photo-integration time period thereof, thereby reducing the RMS power of the speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the composite-type xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d PLIB (produced when the transmitted PLIB illuminates and reflects and/or scatters off the target object) is spatial intensity modulated, constituting a spatially coherent-reduced laser light beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns are detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array in the IFD subsystem, thereby allowing these time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be temporally and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the return planar laser illumination beam is spatial-intensity modulated prior to detection at the image detector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein spatial intensity modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the sixth generalized method include, for example: high-speed electro-optical (e.g. ferro-electric, LCD, etc.) dynamic spatial filters, located before the image detector along the optical axis of the camera subsystem; physically rotating spatial filters, and any other spatial intensity modulation element arranged before the image detector along the optical axis of the camera subsystem, through which the received PLIB beam may pass during illumination and image detection operations for spatial intensity modulation without causing optical image distortion at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method of and apparatus for reducing the power of speckle-noise patterns observable at the electronic image detection array of a PLIIM-based system, wherein spatial intensity modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the method include, for example: a mechanism for physically or photo-electronically rotating a spatial intensity modulator (e.g. apertures, irises, etc.) about the optical axis of the imaging lens of the camera module; and any other axially symmetric, rotating spatial intensity modulation element arranged before the entrance pupil of the camera module, through which the received PLIB beam may enter at any angle or orientation during illumination and image detection operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seventh generalized method of speckle-noise pattern reduction and particular forms of apparatus therefor based on reducing the temporal coherence of the planar laser illumination beam after it illuminates the target by applying temporal intensity modulation techniques during the detection of the reflected/scattered PLIB.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the composite-type xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d PLIB (produced when the transmitted PLIB illuminates and reflects and/or scatters off the target object) is temporal intensity modulated, constituting a temporally coherent-reduced laser beam and, as a result, numerous time-varying (random) speckle-noise patterns are detected over the photo-integration time period of the image detection array (in the IFD subsystem), thereby allowing these time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be temporally and/or spatially averaged and the observable speckle-noise pattern reduced. This method can be practiced with any of the PLIM-based systems of the present invention disclosed herein, as well as any system constructed in accordance with the general principles of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein temporal intensity modulation techniques which can be used to carry out the method include, for example: high-speed temporal modulators such as electro-optical shutters, pupils, and stops, located along the optical path of the composite return PLIB focused by the IFD subsystem; etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus, wherein the return planar laser illumination beam is temporal intensity modulated prior to image detection by employing high-speed light gating/switching principles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seventh generalized speckle-noise pattern reduction method of the present invention, wherein a series of consecutively captured digital images of an object, containing speckle-pattern noise, are buffered over a series of consecutively different photo-integration time periods in the hand-held PLIIM-based imager, and thereafter spatially corresponding pixel data subsets defined over a small window in the captured digital images are additively combined and averaged so as to produce spatially corresponding pixels data subsets in a reconstructed image of the object, containing speckle-pattern noise having a substantially reduced level of RMS power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a generalized method, wherein a hand-held linear-type PLIIM-based imager is manually swept over the object (e.g. 2-D bar code or other graphical indicia) to produce a series of consecutively captured digital 1-D (i.e. linear) images of an object over a series of photo-integration time periods of the PLIIM-Based Imager, such that each linear image of the object includes a substantially different speckle-noise pattern which is produced by natural oscillatory micro-motion of the human hand relative to the object during manual sweeping operations of the hand-held imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a generalized method, wherein a hand-held linear-type PLIIM-based imager is manually swept over the object (e.g. 2-D bar code or other graphical indicia) to produce a series of consecutively captured digital 1-D (i.e. linear) images of an object over a series of photo-integration time periods of the PLIIM-Based Imager, such that each linear image of the object includes a substantially different speckle-noise pattern which is produced the forced oscillatory micro-movement of the hand-held imager relative to the object during manual sweeping operations of the hand-held imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide xe2x80x9chybridxe2x80x9d despeckling methods and apparatus for use in conjunction with PLIIM-based systems employing linear (or area) electronic image detection arrays having vertically-elongated image detection elements, i.e. having a high height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent to produce spatial-incoherent PLIB components and optically combines and projects said spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting structure micro-oscillates the PLB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially-incoherent components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a first micro-oscillating light reflective element micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components, a second micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and wherein a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects said spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein an acousto-optic Bragg cell micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects said spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting structure micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a high-resolution deformable mirror (DM) structure micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components, a micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and wherein a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by said spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components which are optically combined and projected onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and a micro-oscillating light reflective structure micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent as well as the field of view (FOV) of a linear (1D) image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements, whereby said linear CCD detection array detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components which are optically combined and project onto the same points of an object to be illuminated, a micro-oscillating light reflective structure micro-oscillates transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, both PLIB and the field of view (FOV) of a linear (1D) image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements, and a PLIB/FOV folding mirror projects the micro-oscillated PLIB and FOV towards said object, whereby said linear image detection array detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a phase-only LCD-based phase modulation panel micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting structure micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and a linear (1D) CCD image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a multi-faceted cylindrical lens array structure rotating about its longitudinal axis within each PLIM micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components therealong, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting structure micro-oscillates the spatially-incoherent PLIB components transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a multi-faceted cylindrical lens array structure within each PLIM rotates about its longitudinal and transverse axes, micro-oscillates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) laterally along its planar extent as well as transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent, and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said orthogonal directions, and wherein a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated hybrid-type speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a high-speed temporal intensity modulation panel temporal intensity modulates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) to produce temporally-incoherent PLIB components along its planar extent, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the temporally-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said transverse direction, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the temporally and spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated hybrid-type speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein an optically-reflective cavity (i.e. etalon) externally attached to each VLD in the system temporal phase modulates a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) to produce temporally-incoherent PLIB components along its planar extent, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the temporally-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said transverse direction, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the temporally and spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated hybrid-type speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein each visible mode locked laser diode (MLLD) employed in the PLIM of the system generates a high-speed pulsed (i.e. temporal intensity modulated) planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) having temporally-incoherent PLIB components along its planar extent, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the temporally-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent to produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said transverse direction, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the temporally and spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated hybrid-type speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein the visible laser diode (VLD) employed in each PLIM of the system is continually operated in a frequency-hopping mode so as to temporal frequency modulate the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and produce temporally-incoherent PLIB components along its planar extent, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the temporally-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflecting element micro-oscillates the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said transverse direction, and a linear (1D) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the temporally and spatial incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based system with an integrated hybrid-type speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, wherein a pair of micro-oscillating spatial intensity modulation panels modulate the spatial intensity along the wavefront of a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and produce spatially-incoherent PLIB components along its planar extent, a stationary cylindrical lens array optically combines and projects the spatially-incoherent PLIB components onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated, and wherein a micro-oscillating light reflective structure micro-oscillates said PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to said planar extent and produces spatially-incoherent PLIB components along said transverse direction, and a linear (1D) image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide method of and apparatus for mounting a linear image sensor chip within a PLIIM-based system to prevent misalignment between the field of view (FOV) of said linear image sensor chip and the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) used therewith, in response to thermal expansion or cycling within said PLIIM-based system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of mounting a linear image sensor chip relative to a heat sinking structure to prevent any misalignment between the field of view (FOV) of the image sensor chip and the PLIA produced by the PLIA within the camera subsystem, thereby improving the performance of the PLIIM-based system during planar laser illumination and imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera subsystem wherein the linear image sensor chip employed in the camera is rigidly mounted to the camera body of a PLIIM-based system via a novel image sensor mounting mechanism which prevents any significant misalignment between the field of view (FOV) of the image detection elements on the linear image sensor chip and the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) produced by the PLIA used to illuminate the FOV thereof within the IFD module (i.e. camera subsystem).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of automatically controlling the output optical power of the VLDs in the planar laser illumination array of a PLIIM-based system in response to the detected speed of objects transported along a conveyor belt, so that each digital image of each object captured by the PLIIM-based system has a substantially uniform xe2x80x9cwhitexe2x80x9d level, regardless of conveyor belt speed, thereby simplifying the software-based image processing operations which need to subsequently carried out by the image processing computer subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method, wherein camera control computer in the PLIIM-based system performs the following operations: (i) computes the optical power (measured in milliwatts) which each VLD in the PLIIM-based system must produce in order that each digital image captured by the PLIIM-based system will have substantially the same xe2x80x9cwhitexe2x80x9d level, regardless of conveyor belt speed; and (2) transmits the computed VLD optical power value(s) to the micro-controller associated with each PLIA in the PLIIM-based system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of automatically controlling the photo-integration time period of the camera subsystem in a PLIIM-based imaging and profiling system, using object velocity computations in its LDIP subsystem, so as to ensure that each pixel in each image captured by the system has a substantially square aspect ratio, a requirement of many conventional optical character recognition (OCR) programs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for automatically compensating for viewing-angle distortion in PLIIM-based linear imaging and profiling systems which would otherwise occur when images of object surfaces are being captured as object surfaces, arranged at skewed viewing angles, move past the coplanar PLIB/FOV of such PLIIM-based linear imaging and profiling systems, configured for top and side imaging operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for automatically compensating for viewing-angle distortion in PLIIM-based linear imaging and profiling systems by way of dynamically adjusting the line rate of the camera (i.e. IFD) subsystem, in automatic response to real-time measurement of the object surface gradient (i.e. slope) computed by the camera control computer using object height data captured by the LDIP subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based linear imager, wherein speckle-pattern noise is reduced by employing optically-combined planar laser illumination beams (PLIB) components produced from a multiplicity of spatially-incoherent laser diode sources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager, wherein a multiplicity of spatially-incoherent laser diode sources are optically combined using a cylindrical lens array and projected onto an object being illuminated, so as to achieve a greater the reduction in RMS power of observed speckle-pattern noise within the PLIIM-based linear imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand-supportable PLIIM-based linear imager, wherein a pair of planar laser illumination arrays (PLIAs) are mounted within its hand-supportable housing and arranged on opposite sides of a linear image detection array mounted therein having a field of view (FOV), and wherein each PLIA comprises a plurality of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs), for producing a plurality of spatially-incoherent planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand-supportable PLIIM-based linear imager, wherein each spatially-incoherent PLIB component is arranged in a coplanar relationship with a portion of the FOV of the linear image detection array, and an optical element (e.g. cylindrical lens array) is mounted within the hand-supportable housing, for optically combining and projecting the plurality of spatially-incoherent PLIB components through its light transmission window in coplanar relationship with the FOV, and onto the same points on the surface of an object to be illuminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand-supportable PLIIM-based linear imager, wherein by virtue of such operations, the linear image detection array detects time-varying speckle-noise patterns produced by the spatially-incoherent PLIB components reflected/scattered off the illuminated object, and the time-varying speckle-noise patterns are time-averaged at the linear image detection array during the photo-integration time period thereof so as to reduce the RMS power of speckle-pattern noise observable at the linear image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based systems embodying speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystems comprising a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements, a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs), and a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged therewith for enabling both lateral and transverse micro-movement of the planar laser illumination beam (PLIB).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflecting mirror configured together as an optical assembly for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent as well as transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a stationary PLIB folding mirror, a micro-oscillating PLIB reflecting element, and a stationary cylindrical lens array configured together as an optical assembly as shown for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent as well as transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflecting element configured together as shown as an optical assembly for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent as well as transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal (i.e. transverse) thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating high-resolution deformable mirror structure, a stationary PLIB reflecting element and a stationary cylindrical lens array configured together as an optical assembly as shown for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent as well as transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal (i.e. transverse) thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array structure for micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extend, a micro-oscillating PLIB/FOV refraction element for micro-oscillating the PLIB and the field of view (FOV) of the linear image sensor transversely along the direction orthogonal to the planar extent of the PLIB, and a stationary PLIB/FOV folding mirror configured together as an optical assembly as shown for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent while micro-oscillating both the PLIB and FOV of the linear image sensor transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal (i.e. transverse) thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array structure for micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extend, a micro-oscillating PLIB/FOV reflection element for micro-oscillating the PLIB and the field of view (FOV) of the linear image sensor transversely along the direction orthogonal to the planar extent of the PLIB, and a stationary PLIB/FOV folding mirror configured together as an optical assembly as shown for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent while micro-oscillating both the PLIB and FOV of the linear image sensor transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a phase-only LCD phase modulation panel, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element, configured together as an optical assembly as shown for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal (i.e. transverse) thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating multi-faceted cylindrical lens array structure, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a 2-D PLIB micro-oscillation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating multi-faceted cylindrical lens array structure (adapted for micro-oscillation about the optical axis of the VLD""s laser illumination beam and along the planar extent of the PLIB) and a stationary cylindrical lens array, configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of micro-oscillating the PLIB laterally along its planar extent while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operation, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof as well as along the direction orthogonal thereto, causing the phase along the wavefront of each transmitted PLIB to be modulated in two orthogonal dimensions and numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns to be produced at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a hybrid-type PLIB modulation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a temporal-intensity modulation panel, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of temporal intensity modulating the PLIB uniformly along its planar extent while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof during micro-oscillation along the direction orthogonal thereto, thereby producing numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a hybrid-type PLIB modulation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a temporal-intensity modulation panel, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of temporal intensity modulating the PLIB uniformly along its planar extent while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal thereto, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof during micro-oscillation along the direction orthogonal thereto, thereby producing numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a hybrid-type PLIB modulation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a visible mode-locked laser diode (MLLD), a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of producing a temporal intensity modulated PLIB while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to its planar extent, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof during micro-oscillation along the direction orthogonal thereto, thereby producing numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a hybrid-type PLIB modulation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a visible laser diode (VLD) driven into a high-speed frequency hopping mode, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of producing a temporal frequency modulated PLIB while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to its planar extent, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof during micro-oscillation along the direction orthogonal thereto, thereby producing numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based system embodying an speckle-pattern noise reduction subsystem, comprising (i) an image formation and detection (IFD) module mounted on an optical bench and having a linear (1D) image sensor with vertically-elongated image detection elements characterized by a large height-to-width (H/W) aspect ratio, (ii) a pair of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs) mounted on the optical bench on opposite sides of the IFD module, and (iii) a hybrid-type PLIB modulation mechanism arranged with each PLIM, and employing a micro-oscillating spatial intensity modulation array, a stationary cylindrical lens array, and a micro-oscillating PLIB reflection element configured together as an optical assembly as shown, for the purpose of producing a spatial intensity modulated PLIB while micro-oscillating the PLIB transversely along the direction orthogonal to its planar extent, so that during illumination operations, the PLIB transmitted from each PLIM is spatial phase modulated along the planar extent thereof during micro-oscillation along the direction orthogonal thereto, thereby producing numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns at the vertically-elongated image detection elements of the IFD Subsystem during the photo-integration time period thereof, so that these numerous time-varying speckle-noise patterns can be temporally and spatially averaged during the photo-integration time period of the image detection array, thereby reducing the RMS power level of speckle-noise patterns observed at the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a based hand-supportable linear imager which contains within its housing, a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 1-D (i.e. linear) image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and configured within an optical assembly that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction of the present invention, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating upon detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays into a full-power mode of operation, the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame; and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the image processing computer for decode-processing upon automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating upon detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays into a full-power mode of operation, the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, and (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the image processing computer for decode-processing upon automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating upon detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays into a full-power mode of operation, the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination arrays (driven by a set of VLD driver circuits), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements and variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the image processing computer for decode-processing upon automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in a hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising PLIAs, and IFD (i.e. camera) subsystem and associated optical components mounted on an optical-bench/multi-layer PC board, contained between the upper and lower portions of the engine housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager which contains within its housing, a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array with vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that provides a despeckling mechanism which operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager which contains within its housing, a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly which employs high-resolution deformable mirror (DM) structure which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs a high-resolution phase-only LCD-based phase modulation panel which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs a rotating multi-faceted cylindrical lens array structure which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs a high-speed temporal intensity modulation panel (i.e. optical shutter) which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the second generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs visible mode-locked laser diode (MLLDs) which provide a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the second method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs an optically-reflective temporal phase modulating structure (i.e. etalon) which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the third generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs a pair of reciprocating spatial intensity modulation panels which provide a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the fifth method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs spatial intensity modulation aperture which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the sixth method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine for use in the hand-supportable imagers, presentation scanners, and the like, comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a linear image detection array having vertically-elongated image detection elements configured within an optical assembly that employs a temporal intensity modulation aperture which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the seventh generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA, and a 2-D (area-type) image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a micro-oscillating cylindrical lens array which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and an area image detection array configured within an optical assembly which employs a micro-oscillating light reflective element that provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs an acousto-electric Bragg cell structure which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a high spatial-resolution piezo-electric driven deformable mirror (DM) structure which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a spatial-only liquid crystal display (PO-LCD) type spatial phase modulation panel which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the first generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a visible mode locked laser diode (MLLD) which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the second generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs an electrically-passive optically-reflective cavity (i.e. etalon) which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the third method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a pair of micro-oscillating spatial intensity modulation panels which provide a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the fifth method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a electro-optical or mechanically rotating aperture (i.e. iris) disposed before the entrance pupil of the IFD module, which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the sixth method generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable imager having a housing containing a PLIIM-based image capture and processing engine comprising a dual-VLD PLIA and a 2-D image detection array configured within an optical assembly that employs a high-speed electro-optical shutter disposed before the entrance pupil of the IFD module, which provides a despeckling mechanism that operates in accordance with the seventh generalized method of speckle-pattern noise reduction, and which also has integrated with its housing, a LCD display panel for displaying images captured by said engine and information provided by a host computer system or other information supplying device, and a manual data entry keypad for manually entering data into the imager during diverse types of information-related transactions supported by the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type (i.e. 1D) image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination array (to producing a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon response to the manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating upon detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame; and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager shown configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the image processing computer for decode-processing in response to the automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination (to produce a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating in response to the detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its band-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to the decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of FOV, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, and (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frames.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the image processing computer for decode-processing in response to the automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of FOV, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating in response to the detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics and a field of view, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV) the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable linear imager configured with (i) a linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a field of view (FOV), (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV) the linear-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, the image processing computer for decode-processing in response to the automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type (i.e. 2D) image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a field of field of view (FOV), (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating in response to the detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame; and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager shown configured with (i) a area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the image processing computer for decode-processing upon automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating, in response to the detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via, the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, upon automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, and (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system upon decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a fixed focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer for decode-processing of image data in response to the automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) a manually-actuated trigger switch for manually activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to manual activation of the trigger switch, and capturing images of objects (i.e. bearing bar code symbols and other graphical indicia) through the fixed focal length/fixed focal distance image formation optics, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an IR-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating in response to the detection of an object in its IR-based object detection field, the planar laser illumination arrays (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, as well as the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, (ii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iii) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) a laser-based object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array into a full-power mode of operation (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object in its laser-based object detection field, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an ambient-light driven object detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer, via the camera control computer, in response to the automatic detection of an object via ambient-light detected by object detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to the decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically-activated PLIIM-based hand-supportable area imager configured with (i) an area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module having a variable focal length/variable focal distance image formation optics with a FOV, (ii) an automatic bar code symbol detection subsystem within its hand-supportable housing for automatically activating the planar laser illumination array (to produce a PLIB in coplanar arrangement with said FOV), the area-type image formation and detection (IFD) module, the image frame grabber, the image data buffer, and the image processing computer for decode-processing of image data in response to the automatic detection of an bar code symbol within its bar code symbol detection field enabled by the image sensor within the IFD module, (iii) a manually-activatable switch for enabling transmission of symbol character data to a host computer system in response to decoding a bar code symbol within a captured image frame, and (iv) a LCD display panel and a data entry keypad for supporting diverse types of transactions using the PLIIM-based hand-supportable imager.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a LED-based PLIM for use in PLIIM-based systems having short working distances (e.g. less than 18 inches or so), wherein a linear-type LED, an optional focusing lens and a cylindrical lens element are mounted within compact barrel structure, for the purpose of producing a spatially-incoherent planar light illumination beam (PLIB) therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical process carried within a LED-based PLIM, wherein (1) the focusing lens focuses a reduced size image of the light emitting source of the LED towards the farthest working distance in the PLIIM-based system, and (2) the light rays associated with the reduced-sized image are transmitted through the cylindrical lens element to produce a spatially-coherent planar light illumination beam (PLIB).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED-based PLIM for use in PLIIM-based systems having short working distances, wherein a linear-type LED, a focusing lens, collimating lens and a cylindrical lens element are mounted within compact barrel structure, for the purpose of producing a spatially-incoherent planar light illumination beam (PLIB) therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical process carried within an LED-based PLIM, wherein (1) the focusing lens focuses a reduced size image of the light emitting source of the LED towards a focal point within the barrel structure, (2) the collimating lens collimates the light rays associated with the reduced size image of the light emitting source, and (3) the cylindrical lens element diverges the collimated light beam so as to produce a spatially-coherent planar light illumination beam (PLIOB).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED-based PLIM chip for use in PLIIM-based systems having short working distances, wherein a linear-type light emitting diode (LED) array, a focusing-type microlens array, collimating type microlens array, and a cylindrical-type microlens array are mounted within the IC package of the PLIM chip, for the purpose of producing a spatially-incoherent planar light illumination beam (PLIB) therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED-based PLIM, wherein (1) each focusing lenslet focuses a reduced size image of a light emitting source of an LED towards a focal point above the focusing-type microlens array, (2) each collimating lenslet collimates the light rays associated with the reduced size image of the light emitting source, and (3) each cylindrical lenslet diverges the collimated light beam so as to produce a spatially-coherent planar light illumination beam (PLIB) component, which collectively produce a composite PLIB from the LED-based PLIM.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for measuring, in the field, the pitch and yaw angles of each slave Package Identification (PID) unit in the tunnel system, as well as the elevation (i.e. height) of each such PID unit, relative to the local coordinate reference frame symbolically embedded within the local PID unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus realized as angle-measurement (e.g. protractor) devices integrated within the structure of each slave and master PID housing and the support structure provided to support the same within the tunnel system, enabling the taking of such field measurements (i.e. angle and height readings) so that the precise coordinate location of each local coordinate reference frame (symbolically embedded within each PID unit) can be precisely determined, relative to the master PID unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus, wherein each angle measurement device is integrated into the structure of the PID unit by providing a pointer or indicating structure (e.g. arrow) on the surface of the housing of the PID unit, while mounting angle-measurement indicator on the corresponding support structure used to support the housing above the conveyor belt of the tunnel system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel planar laser illumination and imaging module which employs a planar laser illumination array (PLIA) comprising a plurality of visible laser diodes having a plurality of different characteristic wavelengths residing within different portions of the visible band.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a novel PLIIM, wherein the visible laser diodes within the PLIA thereof are spatially arranged so that the spectral components of each neighboring visible laser diode (VLD) spatially overlap and each portion of the composite PLIB along its planar extent contains a spectrum of different characteristic wavelengths, thereby imparting multi-color illumination characteristics to the composite PLIB.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a novel PLIIM, wherein the multi-color illumination characteristics of the composite PLIB reduce the temporal coherence of the laser illumination sources in the PLIA, thereby reducing the RMS power of the speckle-noise pattern observed at the image detection array of the PLIIM.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel planar laser illumination and imaging module (PLIIM) which employs a planar laser illumination array (PLIA) comprising a plurality of visible laser diodes (VLDs) which exhibit high xe2x80x9cmode-hoppingxe2x80x9d spectral characteristics which cooperate on the time domain to reduce the temporal coherence of the laser illumination sources operating in the PLIA and produce numerous substantially different time-varying speckle-noise patterns during each photo-integration time period, thereby reducing the RMS power of the speckle-noise pattern observed at the image detection array in the PLIIM.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel planar laser illumination and imaging module (PLIIM) which employs a planar laser illumination array (PLIA) comprising a plurality of visible laser diodes (VLDs) which are xe2x80x9cthermally-drivenxe2x80x9d to exhibit high xe2x80x9cmode-hoppingxe2x80x9d spectral characteristics which cooperate on the time domain to reduce the temporal coherence of the laser illumination sources operating in the PLIA, and thereby reduce the speckle noise pattern observed at the image detection array in the PLIIM accordance with the principles of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary (PLIIM-based) object identification and attribute acquisition system, wherein the various information signals are generated by the LDIP subsystem, and provided to a camera control computer, and wherein the camera control computer generates digital camera control signals which are provided to the image formation and detection (IFD subsystem (i.e. xe2x80x9ccameraxe2x80x9d) so that the system can carry out its diverse functions in an integrated manner, including (1) capturing digital images having (i) square pixels (i.e. 1:1 aspect ratio) independent of package height or velocity, (ii) significantly reduced speckle-noise levels, and (iii) constant image resolution measured in dots per inch (dpi) independent of package height or velocity and without the use of costly telecentric optics employed by prior art systems, (2) automatic cropping of captured images so that only regions of interest reflecting the package or package label require image processing by the image processing computer, and (3) automatic image lifting operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel bioptical-type planar laser illumination and imaging (PLIIM) system for the purpose of identifying products in supermarkets and other retail shopping environments (e.g. by reading bar code symbols thereon), as well as recognizing the shape, texture and color of produce (e.g. fruit, vegetables, etc.) using a composite multi-spectral planar laser illumination beam containing a spectrum of different characteristic wavelengths, to impart multi-color illumination characteristics thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical-type PLIIM-based system, wherein a planar laser illumination array (PLIA) comprising a plurality of visible laser diodes (VLDs) which intrinsically exhibit high xe2x80x9cmode-hoppingxe2x80x9d spectral characteristics which cooperate on the time domain to reduce the temporal coherence of the laser illumination sources operating in the PLIA, and thereby reduce the speckle-noise pattern observed at the image detection array of the PLIIM-based system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bioptical PLIIM-based product dimensioning, analysis and identification system comprising a pair of PLIIM-based package identification and dimensioning subsystems, wherein each PLIIM-based subsystem produces multi-spectral planar laser illumination, employs a 1-D CCD image detection array, and is programmed to analyze images of objects (e.g. produce) captured thereby and determine the shape/geometry, dimensions and color of such products in diverse retail shopping environments; and
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bioptical PLIM-based product dimensioning, analysis and identification system comprising a pair of PLIM-based package identification and dimensioning subsystems, wherein each subsystem employs a 2-D CCD image detection array and is programmed to analyze images of objects (e.g. produce) captured thereby and determine the shape/geometry, dimensions and color of such products in diverse retail shopping environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary object identification and attribute acquisition system comprising: a LADAR-based package imaging, detecting and dimensioning subsystem capable of collecting range data from objects on the conveyor belt using a pair of multi-wavelength (i.e. containing visible and IR spectral components) laser scanning beams projected at different angular spacings; a PLIIM-based bar code symbol reading subsystem for producing a scanning volume above the conveyor belt, for scanning bar codes on packages transported therealong; an input/output subsystem for managing the inputs to and outputs from the unitary system; a data management computer, with a graphical user interface (GUI), for realizing a data element queuing, handling and processing subsystem, as well as other data and system management functions; and a network controller, operably connected to the I/O subsystem, for connecting the system to the local area network (LAN) associated with the tunnel-based system, as well as other packet-based data communication networks supporting various network protocols (e.g. Ethernet, AppleTalk, etc).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a real-time camera control process carried out within a camera control computer in a PLIIM-based camera system, for intelligently enabling the camera system to zoom in and focus upon only the surfaces of a detected package which might bear package identifying and/or characterizing information that can be reliably captured and utilized by the system or network within which the camera subsystem is installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a real-time camera control process for significantly reducing the amount of image data captured by the system which does not contain relevant information, thus increasing the package identification performance of the camera subsystem, while using less computational resources, thereby allowing the camera subsystem to perform more efficiently and productivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera control computer for generating real-time camera control signals that drive the zoom and focus lens group translators within a high-speed auto-focus/auto-zoom digital camera subsystem so that the camera automatically captures digital images having (1) square pixels (i.e. 1:1 aspect ratio) independent of package height or velocity, (2) significantly reduced speckle-noise levels, and (3) constant image resolution measured in dots per inch (dpi) independent of package height or velocity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auto-focus/auto-zoom digital camera system employing a camera control computer which generates commands for cropping the corresponding slice (i.e. section) of the region of interest in the image being captured and buffered therewithin, or processed at an image processing computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and apparatus for performing automatic recognition of graphical intelligence contained in 2-D images captured from arbitrary 3-D object surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus in the form of a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system which is capable of performing a novel method of recognizing graphical intelligence (e.g. symbol character strings and/or bar code symbols) contained in high-resolution 2-D images lifted from arbitrary moving 3-D object surfaces, by constructing high-resolution 3-D images of the object from (i) linear 3-D surface profile maps drawn by the LDIP subsystem in the PLIIM-based profiling and imaging system, and (ii) high-resolution linear images lifted by the PLIIM-based linear imaging subsystem thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system, wherein the method of graphical intelligence recognition employed therein is carried out in an image processing computer associated with the PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system, and involves (i) producing 3-D polygon-mesh surface models of the moving target object, (ii) projecting pixel rays in 3-D space from each pixel in each captured high-resolution linear image, and (iii) computing the points of intersection between these pixel rays and the 3-D polygon-mesh model so as to produce a high-resolution 3-D image of the target object.
Another object of present invention is to provide a method of recognizing graphical intelligence recorded on planar substrates that have been physically distorted as a result of either (i) application of the graphical intelligence to an arbitrary 3-D object surface, or (ii) deformation of a 3-D object on which the graphical intelligence has been rendered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method, which is capable of xe2x80x9cundistortingxe2x80x9d any distortions imparted to the graphical intelligence while being carried by the arbitrary 3-D object surface due to, for example, non-planar surface characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of recognizing graphical intelligence, originally formatted for application onto planar surfaces, but applied to non-planar surfaces or otherwise to substrates having surface characteristics which differ from the surface characteristics for which the graphical intelligence was originally designed without spatial distortion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of recognizing bar coded baggage identification tags as well as graphical character encoded labels which have been deformed, bent or otherwise physically distorted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tunnel-type object identification and attribute acquisition (PIAD) system comprising a plurality of PLIIM-based package identification (PID) units arranged about a high-speed package conveyor belt structure, wherein the PID units are integrated within a high-speed data communications network having a suitable network topology and configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tunnel-type PIAD system, wherein the top PID unit includes a LDIP subsystem, and functions as a master PID unit within the tunnel system, whereas the side and bottom PID units (which are not provided with a LDIP subsystem) function as slave PID units and are programmed to receive package dimension data (e.g. height, length and width coordinates) from the master PID unit, and automatically convert (i.e. transform) on a real-time basis these package dimension coordinates into their local coordinate reference frames for use in dynamically controlling the zoom and focus parameters of the camera subsystems employed in the tunnel-type system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tunnel-type system, wherein the camera field of view (FOV) of the bottom PID unit is arranged to view packages through a small gap provided between sections of the conveyor belt structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CCD camera-based tunnel system comprising auto-zoom/auto-focus CCD camera subsystems which utilize a xe2x80x9cpackage-dimension dataxe2x80x9d driven camera control computer for automatic controlling the camera zoom and focus characteristics on a real-time manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a CCD camera-based tunnel-type system, wherein the package-dimension data driven camera control computer involves (i) dimensioning packages in a global coordinate reference system, (ii) producing package coordinate data referenced to the global coordinate reference system, and (iii) distributing the package coordinate data to local coordinate references frames in the system for conversion of the package coordinate data to local coordinate reference frames, and subsequent use in automatic camera zoom and focus control operations carried out upon the dimensioned packages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a CCD camera-based tunnel-type system, wherein a LDIP subsystem within a master camera unit generates (i) package height, width, and length coordinate data and (ii) velocity data, referenced with respect to the global coordinate reference system Rglobal, and these package dimension data elements are transmitted to each slave camera unit on a data communication network, and once received, the camera control computer within the slave camera unit uses its preprogrammed homogeneous transformation to converts there values into package height, width, and length coordinates referenced to its local coordinate reference system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a CCD camera-based tunnel-type system, wherein a camera control computer in each slave camera unit uses the converted package dimension coordinates to generate real-time camera control signals which intelligently drive its camera""s automatic zoom and focus imaging optics to enable the intelligent capture and processing of image data containing information relating to the identify and/or destination of the transported package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bioptical PLIIM-based product identification, dimensioning and analysis (PIDA) system comprising a pair of PLIIM-based package identification systems arranged within a compact POS housing having bottom and side light transmission apertures, located beneath a pair of imaging windows.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical PLIIM-based system for capturing and analyzing color images of products and produce items, and thus enabling, in supermarket environments, xe2x80x9cproduce recognitionxe2x80x9d on the basis of color as well as dimensions and geometrical form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical system which comprises: a bottom PLIIM-based unit mounted within the bottom portion of the housing; a side PLIIM-based unit mounted within the side portion of the housing; an electronic product weigh scale mounted beneath the bottom PLIIM-based unit; and a local data communication network mounted within the housing, and establishing a high-speed data communication link between the bottom and side units and the electronic weigh scale.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical PLIIM-based system, wherein each PLIIM-based subsystem employs (i) a plurality of visible laser diodes (VLDs) having different color producing wavelengths to produce a multi-spectral planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) from the side and bottom imaging windows, and also (ii) a 1-D (linear-type) CCD image detection array for capturing color images of objects (e.g. produce) as the objects are manually transported past the imaging windows of the bioptical system, along the direction of the indicator arrow, by the user or operator of the system (e.g. retail sales clerk).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical PLIIM-based system, wherein the PLIIM-based subsystem installed within the bottom portion of the housing, projects an automatically swept PLIB and a stationary 3-D FOV through the bottom light transmission window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bioptical PLIIM-based system, wherein each PLIIM-based subsystem comprises (i) a plurality of visible laser diodes (VLDs) having different color producing wavelengths to produce a multi-spectral planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) from the side and bottom imaging windows, and also (ii) a 2-D (area-type) CCD image detection array for capturing color images of objects (e.g. produce) as the objects are presented to the imaging windows of the bioptical system by the user or operator of the system (e.g. retail sales clerk).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature planar laser illumination module (PLIM) on a semiconductor chip that can be fabricated by aligning and mounting a micro-sized cylindrical lens array upon a linear array of surface emit lasers (SELs) formed on a semiconductor substrate, encapsulated (i.e. encased) in a semiconductor package provided with electrical pins and a light transmission window, and emitting laser emission in the direction normal to the semiconductor substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a miniature planar laser illumination module (PLIM) on a semiconductor, wherein the laser output therefrom is a planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) composed of numerous (e.g. 100-400 or more) spatially incoherent laser beams emitted from the linear array of SELs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a miniature planar laser illumination module (PLIM) on a semiconductor, wherein each SEL in the laser diode array can be designed to emit coherent radiation at a different characteristic wavelengths to produce an array of laser beams which are substantially temporally and spatially incoherent with respect to each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIM-based semiconductor chip, which produces a temporally and spatially coherent-reduced planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) capable of illuminating objects and producing digital images having substantially reduced speckle-noise patterns observable at the image detector of the PLIIM-based system in which the PLIM is employed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIM-based semiconductor which can be made to illuminate objects outside of the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum (e.g. over the UV and/or IR portion of the spectrum).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIM-based semiconductor chip which embodies laser mode-locking principles so that the PLIB transmitted from the chip is temporal intensity-modulated at a sufficiently high rate so as to produce ultra-short planes of light ensuring substantial levels of speckle-noise pattern reduction during object illumination and imaging applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIM-based semiconductor chip which contains a large number of VCSELs (i.e. real laser sources) fabricated on semiconductor chip so that speckle-noise pattern levels can be substantially reduced by an amount proportional to the square root of the number of independent laser sources (real or virtual) employed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a miniature planar laser illumination module (PLIM) on a semiconductor chip which does not require any mechanical parts or components to produce a spatially and/or temporally coherence reduced PLIB during system operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel planar laser illumination and imaging module (PLIIM) realized on a semiconductor chip comprising a pair of micro-sized (diffractive or refractive) cylindrical lens arrays mounted upon a pair of linear arrays of surface emitting lasers (SELs) fabricated on opposite sides of a linear image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip, wherein both the linear image detection array and linear SEL arrays are formed a common semiconductor substrate, and encased within an integrated circuit package having electrical connector pins, a first and second elongated light transmission windows disposed over the SEL arrays, and a third light transmission window disposed over the linear image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip, which can be mounted on a mechanically oscillating scanning element in order to sweep both the FOV and coplanar PLIB through a 3-D volume of space in which objects bearing bar code and other machine-readable indicia may pass.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel PLIIM-based semiconductor chip embodying a plurality of linear SEL arrays which are electronically-activated to electro-optically scan (i.e. illuminate) the entire 3-D FOV of the image detection array without using mechanical scanning mechanisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip, wherein the miniature 2D VLD/CCD camera can be realized by fabricating a 2-D array of SEL diodes about a centrally located 2-D area-type image detection array, both on a semiconductor substrate and encapsulated within a IC package having a centrally-located light transmission window positioned over the image detection array, and a peripheral light transmission window positioned over the surrounding 2-D array of SEL diodes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip, wherein light focusing lens element is aligned with and mounted over the centrally-located light transmission window to define a 3D field of view (FOV) for forming images on the 2-D image detection array, whereas a 2-D array of cylindrical lens elements is aligned with and mounted over the peripheral light transmission window to substantially planarize the laser emission from the linear SEL arrays (comprising the 2-D SEL array) during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip, wherein each cylindrical lens element is spatially aligned with a row (or column) in the 2-D CCD image detection array, and each linear array of SELs in the 2-D SEL array, over which a cylindrical lens element is mounted, is electrically addressable (i.e. activatable) by laser diode control and drive circuits which can be fabricated on the same semiconductor substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a PLIIM-based semiconductor chip which enables the illumination of an object residing within the 3D FOV during illumination operations, and the formation of an image strip on the corresponding rows (or columns) of detector elements in the image detection array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Data Element Queuing, Handling, Processing And Linking Mechanism for integration in an Object Identification and Attribute Acquisition System, wherein a programmable data element tracking and linking (i.e. indexing) module is provided for linking (1) object identity data to (2) corresponding object attribute data (e.g. object dimension-related data, object-weight data, object-content data, object-interior data, etc.) in both singulated and non-singulated object transport environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Data Element Queuing, Handling, Processing And Linking Mechanism for integration in an Object Identification and Attribute Acquisition System, wherein the Data Element Queuing, Handling, Processing And Linking Mechanism can be easily programmed to enable underlying functions required by the object detection, tracking, identification and attribute acquisition capabilities specified for the Object Identification and Attribute Acquisition System.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Data-Element Queuing, Handling And Processing Subsystem for use in the PLIIM-based system, wherein object identity data element inputs (e.g. from a bar code symbol reader, RFID reader, or the like) and object attribute data element inputs (e.g. object dimensions, weight, x-ray analysis, neutron beam analysis, and the like) are supplied to a Data Element Queuing, Handling, Processing And Linking Mechanism contained therein via an I/O unit so as to generate as output, for each object identity data element supplied as input, a combined data element comprising an object identity data element, and one or more object attribute data elements (e.g. object dimensions, object weight, x-ray analysis, neutron beam analysis, etc.) collected by the I/O unit of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone, Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer System for use in diverse systems generating and collecting streams of object identification information and object attribute information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a stand-alone Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer for use at passenger and baggage screening stations alike.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer having a programmable data element queuing, handling and processing and linking subsystem, wherein each object identification data input (e.g. from a bar code reader or RFID reader) is automatically attached to each corresponding object attribute data input (e.g. object profile characteristics and dimensions, weight, X-ray images, etc.) generated in the system in which the computer is installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer System, realized as a compact computing/network communications device having a set of comprises: a housing of compact construction; a computing platform including a microprocessor, system bus, an associated memory architecture (e.g. hard-drive, RAM, ROM and cache memory), and operating system software, networking software, etc.; a LCD display panel mounted within the wall of the housing, and interfaced with the system bus by interface drivers; a membrane-type keypad also mounted within the wall of the housing below the LCD panel, and interfaced with the system bus by interface drivers; a network controller card operably connected to the microprocessor by way of interface drivers, for supporting high-speed data communications using any one or more networking protocols (e.g. Ethernet, Firewire, USB, etc.); a first set of data input port connectors mounted on the exterior of the housing, and configurable to receive xe2x80x9cobject identityxe2x80x9d data from an object identification device (e.g. a bar code reader and/or an RFID reader) using a networking protocol such as Ethernet; a second set of the data input port connectors mounted on the exterior of the housing, and configurable to receive xe2x80x9cobject attributexe2x80x9d data from external data generating sources (e.g. an LDIP Subsystem, a PLIIM-based imager, an x-ray scanner, a neutron beam scanner, MRI scanner and/or a QRA scanner) using a networking protocol such as Ethernet; a network connection port for establishing a network connection between the network controller and the communication medium to which the Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer System is connected; data element queuing, handling, processing and linking software stored of the hard-drive, for enabling the automatic queuing, handling, processing, linking and transporting of object identification (ID) and object attribute data elements generated within the network and/or system, to a designated database for storage and subsequent analysis; and a networking hub (e.g. Ethernet hub) operably connected to the first and second sets of data input port connectors, the network connection port, and also the network controller card, so that all networking devices connected through the networking hub can send and receive data packets and support high-speed digital data communications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer which can be programmed to receive two different streams of data input, namely: (i) passenger identification data input (e.g. from a bar code reader or RFID reader) used at the passenger check-in and screening station; and (ii) corresponding passenger attribute data input (e.g. passenger profile characteristics and dimensions, weight, X-ray images, etc.) generated at the passenger check-in and screening station, and wherein each passenger attribute data input is automatically attached to each corresponding passenger identification data element input, so as to produce a composite linked output data element comprising the passenger identification data element symbolically linked to corresponding passenger attribute data elements received at the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Data Element Queuing, Handling, Processing And Linking Mechanism which automatically receives object identity data element inputs (e.g. from a bar code symbol reader, RFID-tag reader, or the like) and object attribute data element inputs (e.g. object dimensions, object weight, x-ray images, Pulsed Fast Neutron Analysis (PFNA) image data captured by a PFNA scanner by Ancore, and QRA image data captured by a QRA scanner by Quantum Magnetics, Inc.), and automatically generates as output, for each object identity data element supplied as input, a combined data element comprising (i) an object identity data element, and (ii) one or more object attribute data elements (e.g. object dimensions, object weight, x-ray analysis, neutron beam analysis, etc.) collected and supplied to the data element queuing, handling and processing subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a software-based system configuration manager (i.e. system configuration xe2x80x9cwizardxe2x80x9d program) which can be integrated (i) within the Object Identification And Attribute Acquisition Subsystem of the present invention, as well as (ii) within the Stand-Alone Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer System of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system configuration manager, which assists the system engineer or technician in simply and quickly configuring and setting-up an Object Identity And Attribute Information Acquisition System, as well as a Stand-Alone Object Identification And Attribute Information Tracking And Linking Computer System, using a novel graphical-based application programming interface (API).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system configuration manager, wherein its API enables a systems configuration engineer or technician having minimal programming skill to simply and quickly perform the following tasks: (1) specify the object detection, tracking, identification and attribute acquisition capabilities (i.e. functionalities) which the system or network being designed and configured should possess; (2) determine the configuration of hardware components required to build the configured system or network; and (3) determine the configuration of software components required to build the configured system or network, so that it will possess the object detection, tracking, identification, and attribute-acquisition capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for configuring an object identification and attribute acquisition system of the present invention for use in a PLIIM-based system or network, wherein the method employs a graphical user interface (GUI) which presents queries about the various object detection, tracking, identification and attribute-acquisition capabilities to be imparted to the PLIIM-based system during system configuration, and wherein the answers to the queries are used to assist in the specification of particular capabilities of the Data Element Queuing, Handling and Processing Subsystem during system configuration process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and method which is capable of monitoring, configuring and servicing PLIIM-based networks, systems and subsystems of the present invention using any Internet-based client computing subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method which enables a systems or network engineer or service technician to use any Internet-enabled client computing machine to remotely monitor, configure and/or service any PLIIM-based network, system or subsystem of the present invention in a time-efficient and cost-effective manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an RMCS system and method, which enables an engineer, service technician or network manager, while remotely situated from the system or network installation requiring service, to use any Internet-enabled client machine to: (1) monitor a robust set of network, system and subsystem parameters associated with any tunnel-based network installation (i.e. linked to the Internet through an ISP or NSP); (2) analyze these parameters to trouble-shoot and diagnose performance failures of networks, systems and/or subsystems performing object identification and attribute acquisition functions; (3) reconfigure and/or tune some of these parameters to improve network, system and/or subsystem performance; (4) make remote service calls and repairs where possible over the Internet; and (5) instruct local service technicians on how to repair and service networks, systems and/or subsystems performing object identification and attribute acquisition functions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based RMCS system and method, wherein the simple network management protocol (SNMP) is used to enable network management and communication between (i) SNMP agents, which are built into each node (i.e. object identification and attribute acquisition system) in the PLIIM-based network, and (ii) SNMP managers, which can be built into a LAN http/Servlet Server as well as any Internet-enabled client computing machine functioning as the network management station (NMS) or management console.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein servlets in an HTML-encoded RMCS management console are used to trigger SNMP agent operations within devices managed within a tunnel-based LAN.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein a servlet embedded in the RMCS management console can simultaneously invoke multiple methods on the server side of the network, to monitor (i.e. read) particular variables (e.g. parameters) in each object identification and attribute acquisition subsystem, and then process these monitored parameters for subsequent storage in a central MIB in the and/or display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein a servlet embedded in the RMCS management console can invoke a method on the server side of the network, to control (i.e. write) particular variables (e.g. parameters) in a particular device being managed within the tunnel-based LAN.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein a servlet embedded in the RMCS management console can invoke a method on the server side of the network, to control (i.e. write) particular variables (e.g. parameters) in a particular device being managed within the tunnel-based LAN.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein a servlet embedded in the RMCS management console can invoke a method on the server side of the network, to determine which variables a managed device supports and to sequentially gather information from variable tables for processing and storage in a central MIB in database.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based remote monitoring, configuration and service (RMCS) system and associated method, wherein a servlet embedded in the RMCS management console can invoke a method on the server side of the network, to detect and asynchronously report certain events to the RCMS management console.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system, in which FTP service is provided to enable the uploading of system and application software from an FTP site, as well as downloading of diagnostic error tables maintained in a central management information database.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system, in which SMTP service is provided to system to issue an outgoing-mail message to a remote service technician.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel methods of and systems for securing airports, bus terminals, ocean piers, and like passenger transportation terminals employing co-indexed passenger and baggage attribute information and post-collection information processing techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel methods of and systems for securing commercial/industrial facilities, educational environments, financial institutions, gaming centers and casinos, hospitality environments, retail environments, and sport stadiums.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel methods of and systems for providing loss prevention, secured access to physical spaces, security checkpoint validation, baggage and package control, boarding verification, student identification, time/attendance verification, and turnstile traffic monitoring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved airport security screening method, wherein streams of baggage identification information and baggage attribute information are automatically generated at the baggage screening subsystem thereof, and each baggage attribute data is automatically attached to each corresponding baggage identification data element, so as to produce a composite linked data element comprising the baggage identification data element symbolically linked to corresponding baggage attribute data element(s) received at the system, and wherein the composite linked data element is transported to a database for storage and subsequent processing, or directly to a data processor for immediate processing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved airport security system comprising (i) a passenger screening station or subsystem including a PLIIM-based passenger facial and body profiling identification subsystem, a hand-held PLIIM-based imager, and a data element queuing, handling and processing (i.e. linking) computer, (ii) a baggage screening subsystem including a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition subsystem, a x-ray scanning subsystem, and a neutron-beam explosive detection subsystems (EDS), (iii) a Passenger and Baggage Attribute Relational Database Management Subsystems (RDBMS) for storing co-indexed passenger identity and baggage attribute data elements (i.e. information files), and (iv) automated data processing subsystems for operating on co-indexed passenger and baggage data elements (i.e. information files) stored therein, for the purpose of detecting breaches of security during and after passengers and baggage are checked into an airport terminal system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based (and/or LDIP-based) passenger biometric identification subsystem employing facial and 3-D body profiling/recognition techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an x-ray parcel scanning-tunnel system, wherein the interior space of packages, parcels, baggage or the like, are automatically inspected by x-radiation beams to produce x-ray images which are automatically linked to object identity information by the object identity and attribute acquisition subsystem embodied within the x-ray parcel scanning-tunnel system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Pulsed Fast Neutron Analysis (PFNA) parcel scanning-tunnel system, wherein the interior space of packages, parcels, baggage or the like, are automatically inspected by neutron-beams to produce neutron-beam images which are automatically linked to object identity information by the object identity and attribute acquisition subsystem embodied within the PFNA parcel scanning-tunnel system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Quadrupole Resonance (QR) parcel scanning-tunnel system, wherein the interior space of packages, parcels, baggage or the like, are automatically inspected by low-intensity electromagnetic radio waves to produce digital images which are automatically linked to object identity information by the object identity and attribute acquisition subsystem embodied within the PLIIM-equipped QR parcel scanning-tunnel system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a x-ray cargo scanning-tunnel system, wherein the interior space of cargo containers, transported by tractor trailer, rail, or other by other means, are automatically inspected by x-radiation energy beams to produce x-ray images which are automatically linked to cargo container identity information by the object identity and attribute acquisition subsystem embodied within the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9chorizontal-typexe2x80x9d 3-D PLIIM-based CAT scanning system capable of producing 3-D geometrical models of human beings, animals, and other objects, for viewing on a computer graphics workstation, wherein a single planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and a single amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beam are controllably transported horizontally through the 3-D scanning volume disposed above the support platform of the system so as to optically scan the object under analysis and capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a global coordinate reference system, for subsequent reconstruction in the computer workstation using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D geometrical model of the object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9chorizontal-typexe2x80x9d 3-D PLIIM-based CAT scanning system capable of producing 3-D geometrical models of human beings, animals, and other objects, for viewing on a computer graphics workstation, wherein a three orthogonal planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) and three orthogonal amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beams are controllably transported horizontally through the 3-D scanning volume disposed above the support platform of the system so as to optically scan the object under analysis and capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a global coordinate reference system, for subsequent reconstruction in the computer workstation using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D geometrical model of the object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9cvertical-typexe2x80x9d 3-D PLIIM-based CAT scanning system capable of producing 3-D geometrical models of human beings, animals, and other objects, for viewing on a computer graphics workstation, wherein a three orthogonal planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) and three orthogonal amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beams are controllably transported vertically through the 3-D scanning volume disposed above the support platform of the system so as to optically scan the object under analysis and capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a global coordinate reference system, for subsequent reconstruction in the computer workstation using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D geometrical model of the object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-supportable mobile-type PLIIM-based 3-D digitization device capable of producing 3-D digital data models and 3-D geometrical models of laser scanned objects, for display and viewing on a LCD view finder integrated with the housing (or on the display panel of a computer graphics workstation), wherein a single planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and a single amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beam are transported through the 3-D scanning volume of the scanning device so as to optically scan the object under analysis and capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a coordinate reference system symbolically embodied within the scanning device, for subsequent reconstruction therein using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D geometrical model of the object for display, viewing and use in diverse applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transportable PLIIM-based 3-D digitization device (xe2x80x9c3-D digitizerxe2x80x9d) capable of producing 3-D digitized data models of scanned objects, for viewing on a LCD view finder integrated with the device housing (or on the display panel of an external computer graphics workstation), wherein the object under analysis is controllably rotated through a single planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and a single amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beam generated by the 3-D digitization device so as to optically scan the object and automatically capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a cordite reference system symbolically embodied within the 3-D digitization device, for subsequent reconstruction therein using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D digitized data model of the object for display, viewing and use in diverse applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transportable PLIIM-based 3-D digitizer having optically-isolated light transmission windows for transmitting laser beams from a PLIIM-based object identification subsystem and an LDIP-based object detection and profiling/dimensioning subsystem embodied within the transportable housing of the 3-D digitizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transportable PLIIM-based 3-D digitization device (xe2x80x9c3-D digitizerxe2x80x9d) capable of producing 3-D digitized data models of scanned objects, for viewing on a LCD view finder integrated with the device housing (or on the display panel of an external computer graphics workstation), wherein a single planar laser illumination beam (PLIB) and a single amplitude modulated (AM) laser scanning beam are generated by the 3-D digitization device and automatically swept through the 3-D scanning volume in which the object under analysis resides so as to optically scan the object and automatically capture linear images and range-profile maps thereof relative to a coordinate reference system symbolically embodied within the 3-D digitization device, for subsequent reconstruction therein using computer-assisted tomographic (CAT) techniques to generate a 3-D digitized data model of the object for display, viewing and use in diverse applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vehicle identification (AVI) system constructed using a pair of PLIIM-based imaging and profiling subsystems taught herein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vehicle identification (AVI) system constructed using only a single PLIIM-based imaging and profiling subsystem taught herein, and an electronically-switchable PLIB/FOV direction module attached to the PLIIM-based imaging and profiling subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vehicle classification (AVC) system constructed using a several PLIIM-based imaging and profiling subsystems taught herein, mounted overhead and laterally along the roadway passing through the AVC system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vehicle identification and classification (AVIC) system constructed using PLIIM-based imaging and profiling subsystems taught herein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PLIIM-based object identification and attribute acquisition system of the present invention, in which a high-intensity ultra-violet germicide irradiator (UVGI) unit is mounted for irradiating germs and other microbial agents, including viruses, bacterial spores and the like, while parcels, mail and other objects are being automatically identified by bar code reading and/or image lift and OCR processing by the system.
As will be described in greater detail in the Detailed Description of the Illustrative Embodiments set forth below, such objectives are achieved in novel methods of and systems for illuminating objects (e.g. bar coded packages, textual materials, graphical indicia, etc.) using planar laser illumination beams (PLIBs) having substantially-planar spatial distribution characteristics that extend through the field of view (FOV) of image formation and detection modules (e.g. realized within a CCD-type digital electronic camera, or a 35 mm optical-film photographic camera) employed in such systems.
In the illustrative embodiments of the present invention, the substantially planar light illumination beams are preferably produced from a planar laser illumination beam array (PLIA) comprising a plurality of planar laser illumination modules (PLIMs). Each PLIM comprises a visible laser diode (VLD), a focusing lens, and a cylindrical optical element arranged therewith. The individual planar laser illumination beam components produced from each PLIM are optically combined within the PLIA to produce a composite substantially planar laser illumination beam having substantially uniform power density characteristics over the entire spatial extent thereof and thus the working range of the system, in which the PLIA is embodied.
Preferably, each planar laser illumination beam component is focused so that the minimum beam width thereof occurs at a point or plane which is the farthest or maximum object distance at which the system is designed to acquire images. In the case of both fixed and variable focal length imaging systems, this inventive principle helps compensate for decreases in the power density of the incident planar laser illumination beam due to the fact that the width of the planar laser illumination beam increases in length for increasing object distances away from the imaging subsystem.
By virtue of the novel principles of the present invention, it is now possible to use both VLDs and high-speed electronic (e.g. CCD or CMOS) image detectors in conveyor, hand-held, presentation, and hold-under type imaging applications alike, enjoying the advantages and benefits that each such technology has to offer, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks hitherto associated therewith.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the claims to Invention.